monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-39777204-20190705185144/@comment-39230426-20190708180135
"About your lvl 130 Sherezar stuff" Dawg, he's telling the fucking truth, why can't you get that around your head? Teams with lvl 10 runes that spec like "3 Speed on denier and plenty of Team Speeds to support said denier" are very very common in the meta simply because it's effective and works 1,000,000 times better than your ass-backwards strategy. You're the one here who actually runs fucking Team Strength and Team Life, 2 of the absolute worst runes in the game, on one of the best single target attackers in the game. "Cain is absolutely the best attacker in the game, tell me: who's better than him?" Prepare your anus for the truthening. Warthak the MS, Warthak the SB, offensively built Ragnarok sets, ranked Gorg, Helgudin, Hookuai, ranked Warmaster Gortak, (objectively) Drakor. Cain is great, but he fills a very specific niche with his Bleed hater that requires you to pair him up with a good team that can support him properly, he completely lacks any good AOE attacks (30 base power is sad for an attacker AOE), CDA fucks over his extra turn spam build, and the way you're runing him with the Team Strength and Team Life is completely assinine and just completely hinders his damage potential. "Hirondeleor has atrocious power and Cooldowns" Hmmm lemme take a good look-see here. Oh? What is this? Hirondeleor has a base power stat of 3,553 compared to your pussy-ass Fenrir with 3,509, AND they both have the same Speed stat, AND Hirondeleor has better HP! Wow, would you look at that? You've just been proven wrong! Now about those awful, scary Cooldowns you're referring to, oh wow, would you look at that? They're all 2 or 1 turn cooldown! That's really, really good for an attacker like this guy. He can fire off his skills in like no time to the point where it'll feel like he doesn't have any cooldowns! Who's the better monster here again? Cuz it sure as hell ain't Fenrir. "Metalisha has awful power compared to Fenrir" Yeah no shit Sherlock, you're comparing a Support to an Attacker. Metalisha does the Power boosting better BECAUSE she's a support. She's fast as fuck, she can give your attacker the Triple Damage without any drawbacks, she's a perfect Team Speed holder to support your Al Canine in outpacing your opponents' Deniers, like seriously, how the actual fuck did you completely miss that point? "Don' talk about sth if you don't know anything about it, especially if you want to talk about my perfect (for my strategy) runes." 1. He does know, he's been playing this game for a lot longer than you have. 2. This is the fucking Internet, literally anyone can tell you about your mistakes, why the fuck can't you accept that and learn from them instead of defending them? 3. It's not perfect. Team Life is trash. Team Strength is trash. 2 Strength and 1 Team Speed on Cain is literally an option that's like 1,000,000,000x better than your current runes. "Lmao" In the words of Guil from the Wasper page, go step on a LEGO.